Thoes Eyes
by relixk
Summary: Naruto finally encounters Sasuke again. Events cause the blonde to think and rethink, doubting and wanting. Making a mental journey brings you a long way, Naruto discovers things he never knew before. R&R please ! Warnings inside!
1. The Azure and the Midnight

**A/N: hey :) Second fic I've posted. SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi/Slash/Boy love. No lemons (I can't write those x.x). Oh and this takes place in the manga, during Shippuden so = MEGA SPOILERS! Rated T for language. Will be more than one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters or the plot that ****Masashi Kishimoto ****has created, but the plot of this following story. I wish I own Sasuke though .**

…**.**

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH?"

"Because I'm your friend Sasuke"

Silence… A sigh was heard from the raven.

"Just forget me Naruto." He spat, "I've changed, and I'm not reverting back. I am not going back to Konoha; I am not regretting my decisions. I have chosen my path."

"Fuck," Naruto cursed, "You don't get it do you? Do you even know why you are targeting the whole of Konoha?"

"Uh, ye-" _**obviously**__… _Sasuke thought

"No, you don't. You are just so _blinded_ by your own rage that you can't even realize that there are _only three_ living people to blame! Only freaking three! Almost the whole population of Konoha never even had an idea of what happened!"

Naruto heard no reply. _Fuck! that bastard!_

"If you blame Itachi's death on Konoha, and go into battle with the village… I will not consider myself as your friend then. If you attack Konoha, you will be my enemy, my target." Naruto spoke quietly, now shaking with rage, "Really Sasuke? Do you really want that to happen? You know that Itachi DIDN'T want you to destroy Konoha! HE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS! HE WANTED TO PROTECT YOU." Naruto didn't really know what he was saying, but these words were true. As Madara had told Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato about the truth of Itachi's mission.

Sasuke's breathing had hitched; he looked around and mumbled something like "Fuck…. Need some space…" before he propelled himself off towards the deep forest running off to somewhere; that Naruto presumed, to think. So without words, as Sasuke took off, Naruto instantly followed. In the midst of the sudden departure of Sasuke, Team Taka also had the reaction to follow but was halted by Kakashi and members of Rookie 9.

"Do not follow them. Let Sasuke think this out - on his own. You are surrounded anyways."

Gliding past blurred trees, dodging oncoming branches, Sasuke ran. He ran.

**[Sasuke's thoughts]**

_**-Shit. This is the reason why I try to separate myself from Naruto. ARGH! He always does this. He always finds a way to talk me into rethinking my plans. Shit.**_

_**- But what is he is right? Am I really going too far this time?**_

_**- Fuck. Stop thinking like that.**_

**-**_**Am I really going to try and destroy Konoha? Really?**_

_**-Dammit.**_

**[Normal POV]**

Making his way through a small clearing, Sasuke finds himself in a secluded area nearby a cliff, overlooking a small valley. Strong winds whistle through the trees, raven hair whipping his face. Sasuke let out a tensed breath and sat, dangling his aching feet over the cliff's edge.

**-**_**Shit, why does he have this effect on me? Every time. Every time I see him now, I rethink my actions… I try to bring myself to kill him. Just put an end to all his attempts to convince me. But that pathetic kid inside me just. Can't. Let. Go.**_

_**-… Yeah, that's easy. I will kill him. Next time I see him Probably soon. I'm ready. Watch out.**_

_Where the hell is that bastard? _Naruto thought, swiftly glancing the area. _Ugh, I swear I saw him just a moment ago. _His eyes fly past swaying old trees, left, right, left, right.

_Tree, tree, stump, tree, rock, tree, squirrel, tree, _tree_, tree, duck's ass, tree, tree. _

_Whaddafok? _Naruto did a (graceful) double take, stealthily swerving around the trees near Sasuke.

"Fuck" he heard Sasuke say, and saw he raven rest his head in his porcelain hands.

Sasuke knew Naruto was behind him. He just didn't do anything. Yet. He was planning how to attack him.

Naruto stepped closer slowly. One step. Two step.

_He looks so peaceful_. Naruto thought, big mistake.

"Oh shit!"

Sasuke had unexpectedly swiveled around and extended his foot, whacking Naruto off balance, sending him flying to the grass floor.

Naruto though caught off guard, attempted to jump away but was too slow for Sasuke's blinding speed. Naruto used his arm to prop his body up, and propelled his body towards Sasuke, maneuvering his body in mid air, he had been able to place his foot on Sasuke's left shoulder. He felt cold fingers wrap around his ankle before he could withdraw his foot, and Sasuke's tight grip didn't let go. The raven yanked Naruto's leg and twisted it, earning a yelp of pain from the blonde. Naruto twisted with his foot and drove fist towards Sasuke's face but this was a fruitless attempt as Sasuke's free palm caught his fist. Everything happened in slow motion. Every attack analyzed, every attack blocked. Offense and defense both teens fought. In one last attempt to land a blow, Naruto swung his free knee up into Sasuke's gut. Success. He rammed his knee straight into the Sasuke's abs. The raven couldn't block this blow, his hands were occupied and had to let go of his rival's limbs to shy away, preventing more damage.

"Shit!" Sasuke's wind got knocked out of him and he doubled over. Both boys knew that Sasuke could move so much faster. Naruto has seen it before. _Last time I saw him, he was fuh-king fast. What's his problem today? TAKE ADVANTAGE!_

_**-Shit, why am I thinking so much! I can't even fricking fight properly! Dammit! Goddam Naruto!**_

Naruto didn't give him a chance to recover and instantly created two clones and darted towards the hunched Sasuke. But knowing his trademark technique, Sasuke already his expected this. He had already set kunai in the surrounding trees, and set the kunai flying using chakra strings. Poof. Poof. Having snuck away, (the real) Naruto jumped out of the kunai-swarmed area quickly then creating three more clones hurtling towards Sasuke. The raven watched as three orange masses created a shuriken rain above him. With his (trusty) sharingan, this moved slowly, expecting. He deflected all the direct shuriken and reflected a few, sending them towards the clones. Just before the disappearing-clone-smoke disappeared a blonde head shot out of the blur and with a large rasengan in hand.. But a loud crackling sounded and bright ripples of lightning had sprouted in Sasuke's palm and both boys were caught in a feeling of dreamy nostalgia. Just like the Valley of The End. The two had collided. They saw white. They were standing. No scratches. No chakra attacks, just Sasuke. And Naruto.

"You know Sasuke, I hated everyone too. Because they hated me. Because I was a _monster,_ you know, the whole kyuubi thing. I really won't lie to you. I really despised them, and I hated my life. I didn't understand anything at all. But then I… I met you Sasuke. Heh, _please excuse my cheesiness_." Naruto said with a funny voice and a familiar grin played his lips, while scratching the back of his head. Sasuke had to look away, anywhere but at the blonde while he carried on,

"Well, yeah, so then I met you. You were so… different, than anyone else. So different than everyone I've met! People, they would either avoid me or shout at me. I heard all their whispers. Every single one of them. They hurt, and I didn't even know _why_. But then you came along. And though you didn't _accept me with loving arms,_" Another grin, "You still didn't whisper. If you ever insult me, you did it to my face. And I liked your bravery. Heh, I thought you were so cool like that. I gotta say… I was jealous of you! You and your air of aloof, so composed. So, I worked hard. I worked hard to earn your approval. Day in, day out, I'd look up to you. And one day, I realized I had made that bond, Sasuke. I had done it. Earned your approval, earned our strong friendship…" Naruto let out a tense sigh, "But you just had to go try and fuck it all up." The blond looked to his feet. "That hurt the most Sasuke. More than anything I ever had felt. Even worse, was when I thought… I thought I could convince you that night, at the Valley of The End. But all I woke up with was your old headband. So, I was so so so determined… To bring you back. To fill up this rip in me… To not hurt. Not anymore." Sasuke could hear that Naruto's breathing was wavering, deep and shallow breaths.

_**-WHY… Why do I have this effect on him? ARGH! Why? Why am I starting to feel bad now?**_

_**-Think about it boy, you have been trying to sever this bond with him, but all you did, was just burying it deeper, and deeper. Guilt is normal. Come on! Just kill him already!**_

_**-Shut up. Fuck… what am I doing?**_

A silence filled the air of the white dimension. Both boys in deep thought. Both knew the other was talking about Naruto's previous words. Breaths had levelled, to a slow rhythm. Sasuke slowly turned his head towards Naruto, watching his movements.

"Wow moron, I didn't know you loved me so much! I've never heard you say so much at one time!"

_CRACKJOKE. _**(1)**.

Sasuke heard Naruto's held breath instantly released and he also heard the familiar response.

"You bastard! You know that's not what I meant! Ahhhhhhh you dick!"

"Hn, at least I have one…"

"GOD! YOU AND SAI ARE SO ALIKE!" Naruto had tackled Sasuke, but surprisingly didn't receive a chidori to his side.

At this point, both boys knew that Sasuke wasn't fully insane, bent on avenging. But also both boys knew that Sasuke still had his pride. He wasn't going to change his mind easily, and Naruto definitely knew that.

The white dimension rippled around them, distorting and started producing colours. Chidori and rasengan connected. Creating that same energy ball. But this time blue shock-waves appeared **(2)**. When they collided, they were above a small valley, Naruto had jumped far backwards in attempt to avoid Sasuke's kunai traps and his clone had flung him back towards the raven – while he had jumped off the cliff towards Naruto. The two boys repelled from each other, both causing equal damage to the other. They were flung to opposite cliff-faces and had rolled down the gradual sides, right to the bottom. A crystal clear slow but steady stream flowed right through the middle, separating the two boys by a few meters.

_**-Oh god, don't tell me I killed him. Please.**_

_**-YES THAT IT! YOUR CHIDORI WENT STRAIGHT INTO HIS LEFT SHOULDER!**_

_**-No. No. Please. NO!**_

Sasuke hadn't even opened his eyes yet. His chest radiating extreme pain, also feeling stabs at his sides. He quickly concluded where he was.

With quiet grunts, Naruto very slowly (and gingerly) propped himself up against a nearby rock.

_Good thing I didn't land on that… _Naruto winced at that thought. Ignoring the screaming pain from his left shoulder, his eyes slowly crawled the area in search of a head of black.

"Fuck." He heard, darting his eyes over to see the Uchiha scrambling from a bush, and swatting away stray leaves from his hair "What are you laughing at idiot?"

"Oh 'cause you're so cool as the first thing to do right after a direct rasengan is to care about your hair, bastard! "

"Shut up moron." Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto, but only found himself at feebly staring into deep azure eyes. Naruto felt his face warm up, staring into those pooling midnight eyes. He didn't see that distant soul anymore; Naruto saw a different light in Sasuke's eyes. And no, this was not a special sharingan illusion. Just Sasuke and Naruto, sat facing each other. Stumped for words, just staring into each other's eyes, pain dissipating, wounds already started healing. And unsaid words were exchanged.

-_I'm sorry._

_-Its okay._

_-I'm sorry._

_-Its okay._

A comfortable silence lingered on the two boys; their eyes were closed now. Smiling to themselves. Until Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I wish I could just sit here for the rest of my life." The flutter of bird's wings was heard, in harmony of the winds creating songs in the trees, the gentle sounds of the flowing stream. "Its so peaceful. I don't have to care about anything else. No Madara, no Team Taka, just you, me, and this pretty stream." Sasuke said, as the two boys both broke out in laughter, but recoiled at their previously forgotten pain.

"Nah, I'm hungry. I wanna get back home and buy some ramen."

"God, you idiot."

Both had sat in another comfortable silence. But this time,

"So what are you gonna do now eh, Sasuke?"

"I don't know… Lets just sit here for a short while."

"Sure. Okay, I can do that. Heh," Naruto grinned again.

_**-Why can't it just be like this forever?**_

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: ahh I hope you liked it, I've got more planned! **

**(1): Crackjokes are what I call a joke or statement that you use to break the ice, normally really lame or, to ease tension.**

**(2): Comparing it to the fight at VoTE, the big energy ball thing was purple, because (I'm guessing) Sasuke's chidori is like blue-ish… and Naruto's kyuubi chakra was red-ish. =purple… But this time, Naruto isn't using his kyuubi chakra, so no big purple dome. **

**And they both didn't get knocked out because one, they are much stronger (defensively) now, and two, because when they came back from the white dimension, they didn't have the intent to kill, thus resulting in less destructive attacks.**

**And to clear things up, Naruto DOES know about Itachi's mission. (remove**s)**

**http:/******.com**/question/**index;_ylt=Aj3ZLaxtzB_CIEEw**Acsu9Qzsy6IX;_ylv=3?qid=**20101004044423AAtvD5T**

**And everyone knows Sasuke isn't wholly right in the noggin. In this story, one part of him still belongs to Konoha, and actually cares. The other half of him is bent on revenge and avenging. So the bold sentences is him talking to himself make sense?**

**If you still don't understand the things going on or whatever, just **_**review **_**and ask your question too, and I'll reply to you asap~ Sorry this is really long. Had to clear things up.**

_**Ja ne! **_

_**ps. I don't know when I'm gonna update….. I shall be trying.**_


	2. Venetian Red

**Those Eyes Chapter 2: Venetian Red **

**A/N: !Possible SPOILERS**

**All warnings are in Chapter 1  
**

**Next chapter from Questions and Answers. 2nd chapter in the fic Those Eyes. Hello! I'm all geared up for Naruto's Bday on Sunday! Are you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto. But I do own the plot of this story :P. Wanna trade, Kishi? **

* * *

A loud annoyed grunt sprouted from Suigetsu's mouth as he flopped down onto the floor like a child.

"What?" He glared at the redhead "We can't go anywhere with these _asses_ in our way anyways."

"Shut up you retard! They could easily kill you!" She hissed.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of these_ Konoha ninja. _If Sasuke wouldn't kill me after, I'd take these guys on any day!"

"Stupid egoistic…"Mumbles were heard under Karin's breath.

Kakashi just ignored the white haired boy's words and kept his usual stance, critically watching Team Taka, expecting retaliation, or attempts at escape.

"I think its time."

"Yeah ok." Naruto being rapidly healed by the kyuubi had substantially recovered since the blow Sasuke dealt. A hand placed on a face of the rock, Naruto pryed his body off the floor and gingerly stood up. Pain still radiated from his left shoulder, but at least it was somewhat bearable.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, just thinking."

Naruto watched the raven. He was very quiet. Eyes closed. Breathing regular. Blue orbs scan down Sasuke's body and inspected the damage. He saw long shreds on Sasuke's white shirt. The long middle cut revealed part of Sasuke's abs.

_Dayum. Wait, what the hell?_ Naruto mentally slapped himself.

"So.. Uhh.. You wanna start heading back?"

"Help me up." His eyes travelled a expanse of tan skin. Watching as Naruto extending his arm down in Sasuke's aid.

"If I remember, it was last time that you had left me on the ground in the rain. Oh, by the way, _thanks for that._" Sarcastically Naruto jeered.

"I guess you are stronger now. Good job." He grabbed the hand and Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet. Smiling at the unusual praise.

_Sasuke's hands are soft… HAHAHA I BET HE USES MOISTURISER! _Naruto inwardly giggled at his lame joke. Good thing he didn't say it out loud.

"Man! You are light!" Naruto had pulled Sasuke up without much help from the raven. It seemed like Sasuke's legs had been rather weak. Reason unknown to Naruto.

"Yeah well, all I did was train, sleep and travel. I didn't have much time to sit and stuff my face while trying to hunt down Itachi."

The two boys felt the tension in the air at the mention of his name.

"Well, I'm gonna get you home, then get some good ol' ramen into you!"

**-Just like how I remembered him.**

"Yeah sure. Okay dobe."

"Hey!"

The two boys had scanned the area for an easy way out. They walked upstream, in hopes of the valley floor rising. Fortunately, the walls had progressed into a bank for the stream. Sasuke still couldn't walk with ease and Naruto had slung Sasuke's arm around his shoulder, supporting some of his weight. Sasuke accepted gladly.

**-Considering I haven't eaten in about two days, exerted my body from physical activity, gotten beat up by Naruto; not going to tell him that. Hmm, I thought I'd be worse off.**

The to teens trekked a fair distance towards the way they came from, and with idle chatter they found a clearing in the trees in no time.

"Gosh, I think you and Sai are very alike. So, socially awkward."

"_Excuse me?_"

"Its true! But, I think he is much more perverted."

Sasuke laughed.

**-Its so funny how he thinks I'm still so innocent. I've grown Naruto, and it seems you have too.**

Feeling the taut muscles in Naruto's arm, Sasuke felt an air of comfort. Accompanied by a pang of nostalgia.

"I see the opening!" The blonde had pointed to a large field ahead.

Relaxing, Naruto had let Sasuke sit down on the floor while he took in their surroundings.

"Fuck we are lost."

"No shit, moron." Which earned a glare directly from those cerulean eyes.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

The two boys turn to see where the voice came from.

A tall man with a mask stood before them.

"Madara."

"We have to go Sasuke, can't afford to waste precious _planning_ time can we? After all, if we are going to _destroy Konoha,_ we have to be prepared ne? Ooh, and what do we have here? Kyuubi huh?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke then back at Madara in shock of the thought of destroying Konoha. Then his eyes bulged at the last sentence.

"Well, as much as I'd like to steal you away too, I've got to pass up on this opportunity. I'll be seeing you soon. Naruto." Madara quickly said as he bent to hold onto Sasuke arm.

Suddenly, Madara warped them away. Leaving Naruto, who screamed Sasuke's name before watching the raven's lips.

"SASUKE!"

"_I'm sorry Naruto."_

With his arm extended towards the place they teleported from. His legs trembled. _Was Sasuke going back to Madara?_ _Did I misread his intentions? How could I be so stupid thinking he was coming back? Why? _

A cry tore out from Naruto's throat as he crumbled to the ground.

"Not again. And I was so ready. No, not again. Please come back. Please come back. Please come back Sasuke." He lay on his back, looking up to the sky.

He just lay there watching above. Dusk had settled upon him. Bright stars made their appearance. Having lay there for hours, Naruto did care. He could bring himself from the fact that Sasuke left. _Again._

Small sparkles reflect in wet azure orbs. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing now. _

Watching the same twilight sky, the raven sat by a window in one of Madara's hideouts. He spoke without eye contact.

"Why did you take me away?"

"Well, _Sasuke_," Shivers went down his spine. "We couldn't afford to lose our fighter right?"

Sasuke knew this was bullshit. He also knew that Madara had some sort of agreement with Kabuto, and expected some bigger advantage. He saw Madara's view. If Sasuke' went back to Konoha, yes, they would gain a _very_ strong fighter. But they would also gain more confidence, more reassurance. Sasuke concluded that Naruto would have a very hard time fighting to the death with Sasuke. No matter what he said. So, if Sasuke had returned to Konoha, Naruto could easily go all out.

"I've changed my mind and you know it."

"Really Sasuke? What happened to avenging your clan? With all that shame, strewn on all the Uchihas. Don't forget I am an Uchiha too, Sasuke. We are on the same side, we have the same wants and goals. We are almost the same."

"FUCK YOU! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

"Now now Sasuke, don't' need to use such language. I'm sure _Itachi _wouldn't want you to be like that."

"You don't know _jack_ about Itachi-" Sasuke's voice lowered into a grow.

"I still know more than you. After all, it was _I_ that told you the truth about him. And he _didn't even tell you on his deathbed. _Right?" A smirk was covered by his mask.

The two stood in silence.

"Okay, you know what? If you want to leave, just _go_!" He said surprisingly happily "but for your information, you are just revealing to me how important _Naruto_ is to you. And that makes me even more eager to capture him." His voice slick with greed.

Sasuke had turned to Madara, venetian red eyes glaring at Madara, infinitely deep with malice.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short! (4 pages on Word didn't seem short to me :\ ), but I am running out of time for my homework. (its holiday for me now and school starts in 2 days…. .. ) I shall try to update asap! Hope you liked it! Review? :P**


	3. A Gamboge Sunset with Tyrian Purple

**A Gamboge Sunset with Tyrian Purple**

**A/N: Welcome! This is chapter 3 of Those Eyes.**

**So, you should only be reading this if you have read chapters 1&2 (: thanks! All warnings/disclaimer are in chapter 1. Enjoy~ **

**P.S.: Sakura bashing in this, so if you are a Sakura fan, I warn you now, just skim read if you see it.. :)**

**

* * *

**

A mop of pink hair blurred through the tree tops, as a grey head scowered the forest floor. The hushed sound of clacking sandals on wood and the crunching of decaying leaves are heard.

"Kakashi,"

"Yeah, I know. I just saw him. But just wait, we have to make sure if Sasuke is with him still."

The two leaf ninja silently creep behind trees bordering the open field; with a sleeping blonde laying in the middle.

_I hear them. Please just be some rabbit or whatever. Let me just lie here for a while. A short while more. _Naruto pleaded to a non-existent no one.

_Kinda feels like I'm being woken up by an alarm. Waking me up so I can go to the academy on time. This is the moment that where you are lying feels the most comfortable, right before you have to get out._

"There's no one around. Its just Naruto." Informed Sakura.

"Alright. Lets go… is he sleeping?" Kakashi's normally cool voice just broke, and Sakura tried to hold in her bursting laughter – failing.

"Anyways.. NARUTO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT HERE SLEEPING HUH? WE WERE SPENDING AGES LOOKING FOR YOU, AND EVERYONE ELSE LEFT TO GO BACK HOME! YOU LAZ-"

"Sakura," Kakashi warned, knowing the reason why Naruto is just lying there.

"But we spent so long Kakashi Sensei! And he's just here sleeping his fricking ass off! And he can't even be bothered to reply me, jeez, you haven't changed much Naruto, I should have expected this loserness."

Kakashi felt thick tension in the air after she spoke. He cast a glance to Naruto's face, and he saw the boy getting up. The blonde's face was facing the ground, but Kakashi noted that his brows were burrowed and a pained expression conquered the boy's face.

"… Sakura…" The teen said quietly.

Many would have just called that tone off as a quiet whisper, but Kakashi knew, he heard the torment, laced through his words.

"Oh no, don't you go Sakura-ing me! No apologising and charming will get you save you this time! You ungrateful loser!" The pink-head sistah snapped and placed a hand on her hip while taking a step towards Naruto. **(1)**

"Sakura, I don't think you should-" Kakashi also noted Naruto's fists, clenched until white points were seen; no doubt his nails were already digging into his palm.

"No, Kakashi, I think I should. He deserves a whack! And he isn't even reply-"

"**HE FUCKING LEFT! HE LEFT**_** AGAIN! HE LEFT AGAIN OKAY! FUCK! AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! DO YOU KNOW HOW SHIT I FEEL? DO YOU? NO, SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'VE JUST BEEN SLACKING OFF. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW CERTAIN I WAS, THAT HE WAS ACTUALLY COMING BACK THIS TIME? IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, THEN JUST GO!"**_

Sakura retreated a few steps, her jaw near the floor in shock.

_Naruto never, ever speaks to Sakura like that. Ever, even after he got over his crush on her a while back. This is pretty serious. _Kakashi mentally concluded.

"Naruto…" Sakura said cautiously, "I'm sorr-"

"Just go." The blonde spat

a few seconds passed and with

"I'll be back in Konoha, please take care." the pink-head disappeared into the forest.

A silence filled the air.

"You know that wasn't the way to treat Sakura."

"That bitch deserved whatever came her way. She could have used some of her infinitesimal intelligence to figure that Sasuke isn't here."

"Heh, big word there Naruto, good that you are learning!" Kakashi joked, earning an unusual glare from Naruto.

"I'm heading back." Blonde took off towards the village (well that was the way Sakura departed to, and surely she knew where she came from.)

And with that, Kakashi was left alone, standing in the middle of a field looking into the auburn dawn sky.

_My my, he really has changed. I wonder what happened with Sasuke. _The man sighed, _I better get back, lets hope Naruto hasn't rampaged through the forest. Yet._

Slowly dragging his feet against the dirt floor, the busy villagers go about their daily errands. Naruto breathes in the no so familiar scent. He looks around and he doesn't see anything different. There are no new restaurants, no fires or anything. He quickly gets agitated, there is so may people. A man accidentally bumps shoulder with the blonde boy and mumbles an apology. Naruto felt a heat rise in the pit of his stomach and had the sudden urge to slam that man against the wall for being rude. Good thing he fought it. _What is wrong with me? _He questioned himself. Quickly making his was into his apartment, he looked around. _So different but the same. What's different? Nothing… everything is in the exact same place as I left it._

"Your views have changed Naruto," He turned in surprise to look at the open window with a black haired pale boy sitting on the sill.

"Sai. Why the hell are you doing here!"

"I read in a book that if a friend of yours looks sad, you should go and comfort them."

"I am not sad."

"I also read about a thing called denial."

Changing the subject, Naruto quickly questioned

"Why are you here again?"

"I told you, you looked sad so I came to help!" A rehearsed smile formed.

"…. Whatever. Anyways, what do you mean my views have changed?"

"I read in a book-"

"You read too much." He interjected

"I read in a book, that apparently, after a traumatic experience, a person's views of life can change, either drastically or slightly."

"Traumatic experience?"

"I don't know… What happened after you took off to go look for Sasuke?" Sai noted Naruto's jaw clench "I also read that 'talking about it' helps too…" he coaxed.

The blonde sighed and said

"Well long story short, I honestly thought he was going to return, like a hundred percent sure. Two billion percent!-"

"That's not possible, but I understand. So he left again huh?"

"… Yeah, all he said was I'm sorry and then he disappeared with Madara."

"Madara?"

"Yeah, you know that Sasuke is with him now don't you?"

"I do, I was informed a while back."

"Then why the 'Madara?'?"

"Why did he take him away? I mean, if Madara needed Sasuke, he would have provided Sasuke more freedom, as Sasuke isn't really depending on Madara. Right?"

"Touché, but it seemed Sasuke didn't fight back with Madara if he wanted to stay."

"This is rather confusing. But are you feeling any better?"

Naruto glanced around the room and took a few deep breaths.

"… No…"

A moment passed whilst the black haired boy was thinking; probably going through all the files in his memory of "How to Help Your Friends" books.

"Well, it seems like this is the time for a story telling, where you narrate all the good memories that you have experienced with Sasuke."

"No! Why would I try to remember all that stuff I've been trying to forget?"

"It appears that you have only been trying to bury it all. There is a difference between burying and forgetting. Now, do you have any of the music people label as 'Elevator music'?"

Naruto's face - **=_=;**

"What are you now? A psychiatrist?"

"That seems like a very interesting job. I would like to get to know the human mind, I have much more to learn."

"Yeeeeeah….. Okay Sai, how about I tell you one story, then you leave. Okay?"

"Alright, and thank you in advance for disclosing your story to me."

"Uhuh.. Well it all started on one day in the middle of fall, 10 years ago…."

_**[Flashback]**_

"HEY YOU, STUPID! YEAH RUN AWAY LIKE THAT!" a small rock painfully hit a little boy's hip and he stumbled,

"Good shot! Come on guys, keep throwing them, maybe he will actually run out of the village!"

"Yeah!"

The little blonde haired boy ran, unsuccessfully attempting to dodge rocks being pelted at him.

_Why? Why are they doing this to me?_ He cried to himself.

Naruto ran around the corner and saw a three way split of the roads. His mind cheered at his luck. Small feet ran through the last turn and kept going.

Right, left, left, right, left turns.

He ran, ran as fast as he could, until his feet were sore, until his lungs were almost closing in, his chest rising and falling rapidly, until the shouts of insults and hurtful comments gradually died away.

Naruto's pace degraded into a walk and he looked around.

Where did his feet take him to this time? He definitely hasn't been to this part of the village.

Beautiful houses lined the streets, though aged but still almost untouched for years. He slowly walked and saw a small path leading off the road.

_Prolly a park! _He enthusiastically skipped down the dirt floor and marvelled at the sight before him.

An expanse of a crystal lake emerged before him, the gentle lapping of water at the sides, a cool gentle breeze whispered around. So surreal.

Naruto's eyes carried on to see an old wooden pier, stretching out onto a magnificent lake. A small raven haired boy sat on the edge at the end.

_It's Sasuke! ... Why is he here alone?_ The little blonde totally forgot about his pursuers and decided to go chat with Sasuke. His small sandals cause the wood planks beneath him to creak, surprisingly Sasuke didn't turn around.

"Hey! Watcha up to?"

"Hello Naruto." The raven said curtly, "if you must know, I'm thinking..." "Abbboooouutttt?" Naruto questioned cheerfully.

"That's for me to know. And -"

"Me to find out!" Naruto finished for him.

"No, it's for me to know and you to not. Because you don't needa know."

"Awww Sasuke tell me!"

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeee?" The blonde pleaded, and for the first time since his arrival, Sasuke turned his head to meet huge cerulean eyes- he had to look away quickly.

"Stop puppy dog eyeing me. It doesn't work on me."

_**We all know that's a lie. **_

"Hmph. Fine." he pouted.

The two boys sat there just basking in the setting sun, Sasuke rather enjoying Naruto's silence.

"Hey! There he is! You little loser! Come here! Let us finish what you deserve!" An obnoxious call came from behind and the two silent boys turned to face a bunch of kids their age.

Naruto's stood up, walked towards them and yelled back

"Go away! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You being alive is already wrong! My dad told me that you are evil and bad! Just get out of this village! No one wants you here!" They called back.

"No! That's not true!" Naruto tried to block out the too familiar words.

"Yes it is and you know it! You don't even have any parents to teach you! You loser! You loner!"

Sasuke abruptly stood up and walked towards the boy who said that. Anger and rage radiating off his body - his eyes screaming disgust.

"O-oh Sasuke! I err, didn't notice it was you! Wh-hat are you doing here? With Naruto!"

Previously, Sasuke didn't know that Naruto didn't have parents. He just never associated with him, and also he hadn't heard anyone speak of such a thing. With that point, he felt rather... Extremely unusually protective over Naruto. After all, he didn't have parents too; he of all people would understand.

But Sasuke _**hated**_ the way everyone treated him. Like some prodigal son, some special boy. As if he did anything special. All he did was cry and somehow became a lone survivor -apart from Itachi.

"_Do you even know where you are?"_ He spat, "no, you don't... This is the _Uchiha district_. _**Mine**_. And you snot nosed kids stampede in here and directly insult my friend! You _disgust_ me, what do you even know what's it like to not have parents? Nothing! You ungrateful trash!" His voice pouring with searing rage and all the emotions he only experienced when thinking about one single soul - Itachi.

"Err, uhh, w-we d-didn't kn-n-now! P-please forgive us Sasuke!" They always treated him with respect. Always said his name like he was the Hokage or something. _He just wanted to be treated normally_. He wished.

"Just get lost. Never step foot into the Uchiha district, _ever_." The boys quickly nodded and scrambled off, one tripping in hurry.

The whole time, Naruto had been silent. Now after what Sasuke had said, he was as shocked as his pursuers, so he decided to mumble his thanks and start walking away.

"Where are you going Naruto?"

"Uh, out of the district? Like you told them." he gestured the direction the boys had run off to.

"Nah, don't worry, you can stay." Naruto smiled his usual cheerful grin,

"So you said I'm your friend huh?" His face brimming with happiness. Sasuke felt his cheeks go slightly warm, a squirmy feeling in his abdomen.

"Heh, yeah, I guess so."

"Well this makes you my first friend Sasuke! And you are going to be my best friend too! Believe it!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, alright. That sounds good moron."

"Hey!"

Believe it or not, Sasuke concluded that he rather liked that weird squirmy feeling in his tummy, that the warmth in his cheeks were rather annoying and that he also made his first real friend.

_Naruto, thanks_.

The two boys carried on to watch the sun set, dangling their feet over the pier, staring at the gamboge sky.

"I keep reliving that day, his words replay in my mind probably billions of times already. To be honest, this is the first time in half a year that I've recalled that memory." Naruto secretly thanked Sai for getting him to, a too familiar warmth seeped through his body, his skin remembering the feel of the old wood beneath him, the cooling gentle breeze, the image of Sasuke perfectly captured in his mind like a burning flash of a camera. Every time he blinks, closes his eyes, he sees the image. Crystal clear.

And the thing that he always gets addicted to staring at is Sasuke's eyes.

**Those eyes**.

"You know, in ANBU, we were trained to analyse emotions and how people would physically display theirs. And just now, it seemed that you were reminiscing. And reminiscing a rather happy thought. This might sound rather sudden, but answer me nonetheless. Alright?"

"Sure whatever," The blonde shrugged.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto could listen to his name all day…

"What about him?" Sai had paused then smiled soon after.

"Think about him." Naruto cocked his head questioningly, "think about his face, his body, the way he fights, his posture, his personality. How he moves…" Sai purposely drifted off, carefully watching Naruto.

"Do you love Sasuke?"

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened dramatically.

"Are you in love with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I know what you meant! But no! he is just my brother! I've never thought of him in that way!"

"Your facial expression and body language says otherwise…"

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Well for example, when I first mentioned Sasuke, you had slightly widened your eyes, sat up, and your breathing hitched, your pupils dilated and your eyes glazed over in thought. This shows that you were either interested, enjoyed it, or felt attracted."

Naruto was slightly shocked and blushed at being watched so closely. And he also knew that he did rather enjoy the though of Sasuke, just having Sai point it out so easily was just… Weird.

"And there, your eyes, when I pointed it all out, you had avoided eye contact with me. I was right wasn't I?"

"err, uhh…" Naruto stumbled for words.

Sai smiled. Naruto was sure it was genuine.

"Your mind lies to you Naruto. In everyone, there is a sane side. The side which tells us what is commonly right and wrong, the pure intellect." He paused, "but there is also another side. A whole different world in our minds, teeming with creativity, adventurism, and _especially out true emotions. _Right now, you have to listen to that side Naruto. Take the risk to listen to it, just like you have so many times before! This situation deals with love. Your intellect will tell you it is wrong to love him. But I suggest to take the risk. Take the plunge." Sai was actually really good at this. Suddenly he left. His last words were,

"Really Naruto. Think about taking the risk. "

_I will. I will take the plunge. Step up to the edge, breathe in the glacial air, feeling numbness. Jump. Don't look back._

_Falling, falling, falling. _

_I break the surface of the water. _

_I'm not cold anymore. My mind is lucid. Everything makes sense. _

_I am in the other world, my other brain. So many colours, tyrian purple swirls, and I'm loving it._

Naruto opened his eyes. And once again, the world was different. But this time, there were no dull colours, no grey and monotone. He felt the cool breeze prickle against his flushed skin. He felt the soothing soft carpet under his toes, the warmth of the sun against his face. He felt so… Good. Naruto felt so happy, so secure. He repeated the words out loud. Those small everlasting three words. Now so deeply engrained in his mind.

"I love him?"

The question scratched the back of his mind like an itch. Maybe he needed to think more.

"Yeah. I'm happy to think."

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I've got the next chapter all planned out! And this is longer than the prev chapters. Sorry for taking 8 days! Soooo busy. I can't want for next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it so far~ btw, for people wondering, I'm making it up along the way, so I don't actually know where this is going~**

**(1): you know you snap and it makes a Z shape and it fits with the "oh no you didn't!" Yeah LOL, that amuses me.**

**And sorry for any typos. I was writing this throughout midnights and through school on the iTouch, so yeah. Bear with me!**


	4. Aureolin Happiness

**Aureolin Happiness**

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to the 4****th**** chapter in Those Eyes, all warnings in chapter 1 still apply. Please enjoy~!**

_There's this feeling that I get, and I can't ignore it. The feeling where you know things aren't certain. Like that life could just change in an instant. And the more I think about it, the worse I feel. The way I see it, is like how I could step outside right now, and grab some lady walking past and hold her as a hostage to… Say, let me become Hokage or something. I wouldn't ever do that, not even in my dreams. But the fact that I can do something that could totally change my life forever, forever… It scares me… So many times a day, I witness many people regretting their decisions, or bad things happen to them. I cant help but wonder if there is such a thing like 'Karma' the whole 'what goes around comes around' and the 'you get what you deserve' or 'you get what you dish out'. And if there is ever such a thing, I wonder if my current decisions are right… Will they end up in bad Karma? But with that aside, I still ponder about how easy it is to change my life in an instant. My insides whirl and I feel like I'm toppling off a tower, I get so queasy. _

Naruto sat leaning against the wall on his soft bed. He loved the comfort of the squishy mattress under his tired legs, the feeling of a warm blanket protecting him. Silent thoughts replayed in his mind. The idea of ruining his life haunted him. _What if I can't make things right with him? Sasuke…_

A familiar feeling crept into Naruto's abdomen. He brought his legs up to his chest and held them close.

_I can't bear to lose him. Lose him forever._

The blonde scrunched his eyes shut the cringing thought.

_I can't, I can't live with that._

Flickers of memories flood his brain.

"_I love…" _

_What do I love?_ He asked himself.

_I love…_

_The way his dark raven bangs fall, so perfectly._

_I love…_

_His flawless porcelain skin, compared to my scarred darker skin._

_I love his calculated actions. Always planned, no wasted movements. _

_Just the way he does things, the way he speaks. _

_That deep dark voice sends tremors down my spine, little nerves shivering making my hair stand at every word he says._

_I love his personality. So in control. I feel so immature around him, always wanting to be more like Sasuke. My role model in some ways. _

_The thing I love the most, are… _

_His eyes._

Always screaming one emotion. Whether it is fury, happiness, 'troublesome', or anything.

Naruto was_ always_ sucked in.

The pooling darkness of Sasuke's eyes were black holes, while still being the intriguing nebulae.

Once sucked in, he could never get back out. Not that he wanted to of course. No sane person would deny the opportunity to stare into the ravens eyes. Analyse all the small specks, like trillions of fragmented crystal aurora borealis, ever changing, ever moving.

**Those eyes. His eyes.**

_I could stare into them for ever. Just me and him. Together._

Naruto's eyelids flitted down, collected drowsiness came down upon the boy. He lay down and rested his head on his comforting pillow. Slowly, Naruto began to slip from reality. He felt like sinking into darkness. Sinking, sinking until he was in his other world. Filled with uncontrolled dreams. All his pure wants and thoughts. One teenager occupied Naruto's mind tonight. Uncontrolled wants.

_I feel a warmth on my right hand. So comforting. I open my eyes and notice a pale hand, fingers intertwined with my own. My eyes trailed up a familiar body to find a beautiful face smiling back at me. My heart. I can hear it everywhere. A few flittered beats thud, I can feel a reservoir of insane aureolin happiness in me. Almost tipping. _

"_Hey, Naruto… Scaredy cat…" I feel the pressure almost breaking._

_Sun rays splay all around us, glinting off his ceramic skin. So breathtaking._

"_Why can't is always be like this Naruto? I… I need… You…" Literally breathtaking. Bright lights filled my dream world as my world came to a stop._

Naruto awoke with a deep sigh, his dreams (especially the amazing ones) always had to stop so fast. Sending him back to the reality of his living world.

**[Sasuke]**

The raven pressed his palms against the cold stone walls as he glared at Madara.

Sasuke was deep in thought, partially bothered by his rage at the older man.

"It's now or never Sasuke. Are you coming with me? Or returning to those pathetic little critters you call friends."

A low growl sounded from Sasuke.

"They are anything but pathetic." Sasuke knew this was wrong, even still, he looked away and broke eye contact. "They aren't my friends anyways."

"Sure, say what you want. But it all boils down to your decision. The decision that you will make now." Madara's voice was final.

Sasuke drew in a deep silent breath, cleared his mind and thought.

_If leave Madara, and return to Konoha. What will happen? Madara will definitely come attack. Definitely target Naruto. No doubt about it, especially if he thinks me (the betrayer) holds him so high. All the more reason to hurt him. And I cant possible let that happen right? _Black eyebrows furrowed at a mind block.

"How about I give you ten minutes to finish your decision making. When I come back, you are replying me."

With that, the older man swiftly left the room.

Sasuke released a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

_If I go with Madara, I will have to attack Konoha myself. Naruto will hate me, he will have to fight me. But I can go easy. I could lose my life. Unless I go all out. Fight to the death. Ugh, I disgust myself. Just the thought of killing him makes me sick. Like extinguishing my sun. The only light I have in me. The only thing keeping me from the extremes of insanity. I can't think. I can't think! Hold which one higher?_

_My clan with power and Madara, or Naruto? Naruto, Naruto… but, how? So many pros and cons, which path to take?_

Teetering on a seesaw don't know which way to go, ultimate choice leads down to right now. But both choices will come to a black end. 100%.

The door opens, _so soon already? Has it been ten minutes?_

"Times up Sasuke, made your choice?"

The raven looks up to the man, and draws in a slow breath.

_I'm going to regret this._

"I'm going with you. I will kill Naruto."

"Good choice."

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Hey :) its pretty short, sorry about that. But next chapter shouldn't be too far away! Gonna be pretty interesting I hope hehe~ Hope you enjoyed it! R&R pleaseee :)**


	5. The Blonde and the Raven

**The Blonde and the Raven**

**A/N: Welcome readers to the 5****th**** chapter of ****Those Eyes!**** I am SO SO SORRY I took ages! Well here is a needed update. All warnings apply since the first chapter. This is probably the final chapter. :( Sad right? Oh well, go check out my other stories! And please review, its what drives writers! ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

A tiny drop landed on his tan skin. Soft pitter patter of the rain sounded, growing louder. Darkened spots gradually cover the stone ground.

_Just like last time._

Naruto stood on the head of the massive stone Hashirama Senju; the first Hokage. His deep blue eyes scanned the view, spotting a too familiar boy. Who similar him stood on the stone head of Uchiha Madara. All too familiar.

Naruto let out a tensed breath, of course, he didn't want this to happen.

**[Yesterday in the Hokage office]**

"I said 'no!' Naruto!"

"Please Baa-chan! PLEASE! I have to fight… him," Naruto couldn't even bear to say his name "its not like I haven't grown stronger!"

"Naruto! Stop! We know that you are really powerful now! But we cant risk to lose you!"

"But its MY decision! MY life! MY choice! I mean I'm already 18! I have to make my own decisions, and right now, I want to go fight!"

"We know that already! But, we just can't – "

"This is my fate! I have to do this!"

Tsunade lowered her head in deep thought. Filled with troubles,

'_What if we lose Naruto? How would everyone react? Definitely not good… He brings unlimited joy to everyone… What if he is gone? And even I can't bear to lose him!'_

"Baa-chan," Naruto started slowly, "I know that you care about me, but I have my own needs too! I _need_ to fight him! Please."

A few silent moments passed as Tsunade debated with her own thoughts.

"Alright Naruto," She looked seriously to him, "But we are going to be watching close by if you really need us, ok? No changing that. Oh and make sure that Madara isn't fighting you too. Just Sasuke."

Naruto shivered at the sound of his name, but looked up to Tsunade in thanks. He agreed to the terms and left the office after a

"Be back here 6:30 am tomorrow, get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow is the start of the war. Going to be a big day."

"'Big' might be the understatement of the century."

**[At Naruto's apartment that night]**

Rolling around, Naruto was restless. He wasn't even thinking about the day after!

"Sleep, sleep, sleep… Go to sleep…"

Man he was going to be tired tomorrow…

**[Present-at VoTE]**

Unseen by the two, hidden were the Konoha army and Madara's army. There stood the two teenagers. Just staring at each other.

Maybe they were waiting for the other to start, to make their move. Get the ball rolling. Both of them didn't even want to do this. Its like taking a cigarette from a friend who is pressuring you. Yes, Naruto didn't want to fight Sasuke. Of course he didn't! Sasuke is his best friend, well at least used to be…

A call of a stray hawk screeched above, and the boys directed their sight upwards.

Then Naruto decided he has had enough waiting. _If he isn't going to start this, I will._

A split second ago, he was staring at the never-ending sky. Now Sasuke felt the wind being forced out of him. Pain rippled from his abdomen as Naruto perfectly landed a chakra laced punch at his old best friend.

Being propelled into the air, Sasuke regained his breath and flipped over to land swiftly back onto the floor.

They both started at each other for a fraction, then Sasuke speedily launched himself upwards into the air sending sharp shuriken down at Naruto. Said boy easily deflected them, as Sasuke landed. This gave him a second more to run towards Naruto at his blinding speed.

The blonde blinked for a moment, bewildered at where Sasuke disappeared to, only then he sensed a presence behind him.

Sasuke had his hand placed on the handle of his Kusangi, and gradually drew it out.

The sound of metal against metal was heard, slowly unsheathing the severely sharp blade. Sasuke listened to Naruto's heart-beat, a strong steady beat.

"Not nervous?" The raven questioned while slowly pulling the blade to the still blonde's throat.

"You wish. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to kill you."

Sasuke's eyes widened minutely, and his eyebrow raised.

"Kill me? Wow _Naruto,_" Sasuke knew there was an undeniable shiver than ran through Naruto as his name flowed from Sasuke's lips, "I didn't know you wanted to _kill _me." Sasuke carefully kept a mocking, playful voice.

"You are ready to kill me, so why not me to you?"

"True, true…" Sasuke's blade had been resting on Naruto's prominent collarbones. The raven lifted his sword and was ready to strike.

Naruto with surprising speed used his right arm to deflect Sasuke's arm holding the sword, and with his left, grabbed onto Sasuke's left shoulder. With a quick pulse of power through his arms, Naruto used Sasuke's shoulder to flip over the other boy and was now behind the raven. He kneed Sasuke in the back of his legs and pushed the boy's right shoulder forward, forcing the raven to twist towards him an throw him off balance. With this, Naruto threw a punch towards the other's face but was quickly blocked with his palm. Sasuke shifted his legs to gain balance and rotated his left wrist, painfully twisting Naruto's fist and arm. Sasuke then quickly kneed Naruto in the abdomen and then released the boy's fist.

The blonde doubled over in sharp pain _"He definitely concentrated his chakra in that blow… Gotta avoid that!"_

Naruto stumbled back and Sasuke jumped and proceeded to kick Naruto in the face. This attack was blocked too by the length of Naruto's arm. In that split second, Naruto used that same arm to pull Sasuke's leg towards him; this bringing Sasuke's mid-air body to fly towards him. The blonde then managed to counter his pull with a fast kick to Sasuke's face.

This time he actually landed it.

Sasuke's body came to halt on the stone ground. His drenched hair dripped down to the floor as he spat out some blood and said

"Wow, Naruto," he paused… "You really have improved,"

"What did you think? _Sasuke_," _Two can play at that game,_ Naruto thought, purposely deepening his voice to a melting sound. "I wasn't just sitting around waiting for you to come home…"

"Hn," was all the reply as Sasuke stood up again.

"Again with your monosyllable word. That doesn't even mean anything!" Naruto said jokingly.

'All too familiar' Sasuke thought.

The rain was pouring down now, creating a low sound of rumbling.

**[In the distance]**

The Konoha squad watched on from afar, the battle had started again, with Sasuke running towards Naruto but dodged a counterattack and attempted to send a crackling chidori into the blonde's side.

"Man, they are quite equal…" Kiba noted as he watched

"Yeah, but you realised that both hasn't really pulled out their big guns yet.. And we haven't even had an appearance of Naruto's rasengan yet." Neji noted.

"They are mostly doing hand to hand combat! I wish I was there! I feel the need to express my freedom of youth!"

"Shut up Lee…" the other two groaned.

The 3 cell team watched from the tree tops in the forest nearby, with a perfect view of the battle ground. They saw vigorous punches, kicks. What they saw had the power to disintegrate tonne boulders. But no, each boy fought as equals till they tired. But even when loud huffs and grunts were exchanged, the boys kept in combat.

Maybe he got tired of fighting, maybe he had a change of heart, or maybe because Naruto just felt like it. He created 4 other clones and directed them towards a worn Sasuke.

He didn't really have a strategy. Or anything close in fact. Naruto simply just didn't really know what he was doing. Sasuke rid himself of the clones and launched himself at Naruto.

The raven drove his blade straight at Naruto's heart, chakra seeping off his blade.

This was a pretty common attack for Sasuke, but the only thing that actually surprised him was when he felt his severe blade sinking into the blonde's flesh. Fresh red blood started to spill out, drenching the raven's white shirt. His eyes were wide with disbelief that he actually struck Naruto.

Sasuke looked for the first time during this encounter; into Naruto's eyes. All he saw, was lifeless blue. So very... Unfamiliar...

Pain seeped through Sasuke's veins, no not physical, but deep with sorrow and regret. Once more he allowed a stare into Naruto's eyes, as the raven pulled his blade out. No change, a dull weird blue... Something was off...

'_Waitaminute!_' He thought '_this isn't right!_' Sasuke grabbed hold of the limp, pale Naruto and shook him. After all he also didn't know what to do. From behind him he heard a whirring and turned around. Naruto was high in the air, propelling down with a great rasengan in his hands.

Sasuke now knew it was an illusion... Even the blood on his clothes has just disappeared, also explaining the very different feel to the boy he once knew too well.

Now, Sasuke powerfully leaped towards Naruto with also a largened chidori.

All too familiar. Pangs of nostalgia and deva ju waved though the two as they collided.

Quiet gasps sounded from the woods and the area around the battleground. Onlookers saw the massive explosion, felt the rippling wave of power.

Minutes passed and as the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto and Sasuke strewn on the floor surprisingly closer to each other than expected. More gasps were sounded as Sasuke very, very gingerly dragged his own bloody body towards Naruto's. The blonde wasn't dead. Thankfully, also to Sasuke's secret relief. Everyone thought Sasuke was going to give Naruto his final blow when the raven reached for his blade nearby. But only then, he sheathed it and looked down at Naruto.

He was awake. Just relishing (/sarcasm) in the pain.

"Just kill me now Sasuke."

"No."

"Why not! I mean you were pretty keen on doing that many times before! And here I am, lying useless and helpless here!"

"I didn't actually want to kill you Naruto!" Sasuke paused after admitting... He carried on, "and you aren't useless…"The raven avoided any eye contact, minutely shying away, "you are the only thing that keeps me sane, Naruto... The only… Bond… I have. I don't want this to happen! Please don't make me!" Sasuke lowered his head onto Naruto's chest.

"Well then it doesn't have to be like this right?" Naruto whispered, coughing out blood.

"We know it does. This... is our fate." Seriousness seeping through his words, the boys ignoring the cliché-ness.

"No, there is no such thing as fate Sasuke. We can change it right here, right now! It doesn't have to end this way, it is all our choice! No one has to die and we can live our lives just the way we wanna! Just you and me Sasuke."

"You really think so Naruto?" Shivers rippled down the blonde's spine as his name was said.

"Yeah, just you and me Sasuke…"

"Just like old times? Promise?"

"Forever."

Naruto's world went quiet for a moment. Everything froze in one spot. Just like in Naruto's dream. But suddenly,

_my world spun round and round. So fast. Our lips connected. I saw white, and felt my feet being lifted off, so unreal. _

_But all I saw, now all I saw, was Sasuke, my lone soldier. _

_He was the being of my world. It felt like he was the only thing that was keeping me grounded. That one sole string tied to me, keeping me from flying away. He was all I'm worth, __**and more**__. _

_The world was still quiet. We parted for air. I couldn't hear anything. But his face said everything. The simple movement of his perfect lips caught me. _

_Those words in the midst of the spinning world, a scarce whisper, almost non-existent._

_I love you. _

_I love you too. _

_My only connection to the world now, he was my soul my being. And I loved him with every atom in my body, he was mine, and I was his. Nothing felt so right in my life. I felt unbelievably secure, so complete._

_My eyes trailed up his face. I can't describe this next feeling. For the first time in many years of what felt like torture, I was captured into his eyes once more. _

_**Those Eyes**__._

* * *

"Now dobe, how are we going to explain this to the whole of Konoha watching? Oh and Madara with his army..."

"Ahhh who gives a fuck? Let's deal with them later."

An unusual chuckle left Sasuke's lips as he said- "one of the endless reasons why I love you."

"That was cheesy Sasuke! Stop it! I'm like so not used to it!" Naruto was silenced with a kiss, still staring into Sasuke's eyes.

_Midnight black totally goes with azure blue. _

_Oh __**Those Eyes**_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: noo! It has ended! Possibly I might carry on if I get like a sudden whammy of inspiration… But I actually have no idea what should even happen next anyway… Well, I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it! PLEASE reviewwwwwww. And now, go check out my other stories especially "****Hello NY****"(a Alternate Universe NaruSasuNaru fic – in-progress)**

**JA NE~ **

**Ps. I would have added a more awesomer fight scene… but I wasn't **

**really in the mood… and had a lack of inspiration : (**


End file.
